Mise à feu
by Suzuka-san
Summary: [Two-shot indépendants] Pour l'anniversaire de Riku, Sora lui réserve une expérience unique qui va embraser ses sens / Lea est encore hésitant avec Kairi alors que cette dernière ne demande qu'à se brûler [Lemon - Univers Canon (divergeant ?) – Post Kingdom hearts 3]
1. Embrasement (SoRiku)

**Titre :** Mise à feu

**Rating :** M+

**Genre :** Romance Yaoi & Hétéro ; Lemon ; Two-shot indépendants

**Résumés :** Pour l'anniversaire de Riku, Sora lui réserve une expérience unique qui va embraser ses sens.

Lea est encore hésitant avec Kairi alors que cette dernière ne demande qu'à se brûler.

Univers Canon (divergeant ? j'ose espérer que non) – Post Kingdom hearts 3

**Pairing :** SoRiku & LeaKai

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fiction comporte deux chapitres qui peuvent se lire indépendamment (ne lisez donc que ce qui vous intéresse). Les deux parties sont en lien étroit mais chacune traite d'un couple. Soriku pour le premier chapitre et LeaKai pour le second. Donc un Yaoi et un hétéro, un lemon pour chacun. De base, ce devait être un one-shot uniquement Soriku, mais j'ai également eu envie de me lâcher sur Lea et Kairi. J'ai commencé vaguement l'écriture avant la sortie de KH3. Les trailers me donnaient l'impression que Sora allait perdre Riku, d'où l'envie soudaine d'écrire sur eux pour les réunir.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas écrit énormément de lemon. Je crois bien que c'est la deuxième fois que j'écris un lemon Yaoi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Les personnages et l'univers de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura, Squarenix et Disney**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Embrasement (SoRiku)**_

Sora trépignait sur place dans sa chambre, ses yeux fixés sur son réveil. Les minutes défilaient bien trop lentement à son goût. Bientôt, sa mère viendrait lui demander d'arrêter ce tapage. Mais est-ce sa faute si le temps avait décidé de le narguer ? Donald se cachait-il dans un coin pour lancer le sort _Stop_ en continu ? Le châtain se décida à chercher le canard dans les moindres recoins. Cela l'occupa pendant environ trois minutes. Il en restait encore quarante-deux avant minuit.

Demain était l'anniversaire de Riku. Le premier depuis leur victoire, le premier anniversaire qu'ils fêtaient depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Sora réservait une surprise pour son petit-ami. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous sur la plage de l'île principale à minuit, en lui chuchotant « _Partons dans la nuit, et n'oublie pas ton manteau_ ». Il avait trouvé sa réplique tellement romantique.

Sans surprise, Riku avait affiché un regard consterné, limite exaspéré. L'argenté lui reprochait souvent d'être bien trop affectif, romanesque, et très collant aussi. Riku aimait tout de même sa liberté et surtout sa tranquillité. Chose peu évidente avec Sora qui le suivait partout. A vrai dire, Riku n'était pas très démonstratif, mais ça ne datait pas d'hier. Ça ne gênait pas tellement Sora, car il savait que l'argenté l'aimait, même s'il ne le disait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais. En vrai, il ne l'avait jamais énoncé de vive voix. Lorsque Sora lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait juste répondu « _moi aussi_ ». Sora était celui qui aimait se jeter dans ses bras et quémander des baisers. Il en était de même pour les câlineries qui précédaient un rapport sexuel. Riku répondait toujours à ses demandes, parfois avec ce sourire jovial qu'adorait Sora. Quand il s'agissait de sexe, son humeur changeait du tout au tout. Ils étaient des garçons, ils aimaient ça, et Riku, si consciencieux, était un merveilleux amant. Pour le remercier, Sora lui avait préparé une surprise spéciale, une expérience totalement inédite qui plairait sans nul doute à son petit ami. Il en trépignait d'impatience, son corps le lui faisait bien ressentir. S'il se servait trop de son imagination, il n'aurait plus assez de ressource pour le vrai spectacle. Vraiment, Riku le rendait dingue.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant minuit. Sora décida enfin de quitter sa maison familiale. En passant par la cuisine, il remarqua un petit sac qui contenait un casse-croute ainsi qu'un mot de sa mère : « _Sois prudent_ ». Vraiment, elle le connaissait bien. Il était son fils après tout. Parfois, il s'en voulait de la rendre si inquiète mais elle comprenait aussi. Dure vie de héros.

Sora embarqua le petit sac de provision pour trois personnes. Cette fois, Kairi ne venait pas avec eux. Non pas parce que c'était dangereux. Il voulait juste s'offrir un moment d'intimité avec Riku. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà à l'endroit prévu. Sora s'arrêta avant d'arriver à lui, pris d'un doute. L'argenté ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle, mais plutôt le manteau noir de l'organisation. L'angoisse s'empara de lui.

− Pourquoi tu respires aussi fort ? demanda Riku qui se tourna vers lui.

Si on excluait sa tenue, il avait l'air normal.

− Riku ? Pourquoi tu portes ce manteau ?

− Tu m'as bien dit de prendre mon manteau. Je regrette mais c'est le seul que je possède. Et il est où le tien ?

− Je n'en ai pas, pensa alors Sora.

− C'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas besoin quand on vit ici. On va dans un monde froid ?

− Effectivement, se reprit Sora qui ignora le détail comme quoi il n'avait rien pour se couvrir. Viens, ce n'est pas à côté.

Son angoisse avait disparu. Sora prit la main de Riku pour le mener jusqu'au vaisseau gummi. Là, il prit les commandes, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les appels de son corps qui lui murmurait de se jeter immédiatement sur son petit-ami. Autant la tenue noire leur rappelait à tous des mauvais souvenirs, autant elle stimulait l'excitation du héros qui s'imaginait bien jouer au méchant ténébreux et au gentil lumineux. Il était persuadé que Riku serait inspiré pour ce scénario. Rien que d'y penser, la tension entre ses jambes se fit immédiatement sentir. Et il avait chaud, bien trop chaud.

Son fantasme prit possession de son esprit, comme s'il était victime d'une illusion. Sora se voyait ligoté à l'arbre paopu de leur île, la nuit, un soir de pleine lune pour les éclairer. Riku se montrerait à la fois tendre et cruel, alternant entre torture physique, psychologique et attouchement enivrant.

Sora frémit. La tension entre ses cuisses venait d'augmenter, menaçant déjà d'exploser. Il devait penser à quelque chose qui l'écœure. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, où il aurait un accident dans son pantalon.

Fébrile, Sora resserra les cuisses et tenta de se concentrer. Il était sûr que Riku avait remarqué son trouble. Il était bien trop perspicace, où bien était-ce lui qui se montrait trop expressif. De son siège, Riku lui lançait des sourires chargés de sous-entendus. L'enflure, il le faisait exprès. Ses joues, qu'il devinait rouge, chauffaient et sa respiration s'était accélérée bien malgré lui. Manquerait plus que Riku commence à lécher ses doigts. Sous son sérieux, il masquait un côté taquin voire vicieux. Un vrai allumeur quand il s'y mettait. Même s'il était le sage de leur couple, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe.

− Garde tes ressources. Où qu'on aille, je compte bien te dorloter. Tu me dois bien ça aujourd'hui.

Maléfique qui se déshabille. Oui voilà, Sora se concentrait sur l'image de la sorcière Maléfique qui se déshabille et de son acolyte Pat qui se… Non, finalement l'image était bien trop écœurante et Sora préféra jouer au sourd. Il l'ignora et se contenta d'explorer l'espace. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se crasher sur le mauvais monde. Cid le tuerait d'abîmer ses vaisseaux et Donald le gronderait surement, caquetant quel mauvais pilote il a toujours été.

Putain, mais qu'il était beau. Sora l'adorait toujours plus. Remercier les Dieux n'avait même plus de sens puisqu'il sortait avec une divinité terrestre. Au lieu de s'amenuiser, sa passion pour l'argenté devenait de plus en plus forte au fil des jours. Riku savait le choyer et l'aimer à sa manière. Sora se considérait clairement comme le plus gâté des deux. Aujourd'hui, le jeune héros voulait le remercier, le dorloter à son tour, le chérir avec des actions et non des mots. Il comptait lui proposer une toute nouvelle expérience.

Kairi lui avait donné l'idée d'utiliser la chaleur naturellement stimulante. Leur meilleure amie sortait avec Lea, mais Sora doutait fortement que sa suggestion vienne de son expérience personnelle. Non, elle avait dû apprendre cela dans l'une de ses nombreuses lectures. Kairi était encore pure et vierge. Lea, bien que plus âgé qu'elle, l'aimait et la respectait bien trop pour s'en prendre à sa précieuse virginité. Et puis Sora, et même Riku, n'étaient pas sûrs d'être émotionnellement prêts pour accepter que leur douce amie soit dépucelée. Kairi était comme leur sœur, leur innocente petite sœur.

− Arendelle ? constata Riku lorsque Sora gara le vaisseau. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandé de prendre mon manteau.

Sora, en revanche, frissonna fortement dès qu'il quitta l'appareil et vint immédiatement se coller contre son petit-ami. Le pays parcourait actuellement l'hivers et se figeait sous des épaisseurs de neige. Même les journées étaient sombres, courtes et glaciales. La douce chaleur de son île lui manquait déjà, même celle du vaisseau. Son corps se mit en mode survie et son excitation chuta en flèche.

− On se caille toujours autant dans ce monde, gémit Sora.

− Il fallait venir en été. Il parait que les contrées sont agréables à randonner.

− Venir en été n'a pas de sens pour l'endroit où je t'emmène.

− Si tu savais qu'on venait ici, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ne serait-ce qu'une veste ? Surtout que tu m'as précisé de prendre mon manteau.

− J'ai dit ça dans le feu de l'excitation. Je n'ai même pas pensé qu'il me faudrait m'habiller plus chaudement en venant ici.

− Franchement, s'exaspéra Riku. Allez, viens là.

L'argenté passa son bras autour des épaules de Sora et le rapprocha davantage de lui. Cette proximité spontanée réchauffa immédiatement le châtain qui retrouva son entrain habituel. Un simple contact avec Riku le faisait monter au ciel. Était-ce possible d'être aussi amoureux d'une personne ?

− Où va-t'on ? demanda Riku.

− Anna m'a parlé d'un lieu à visiter absolument en hivers, et Kairi m'a donné l'idée d'y venir juste avec toi.

Curieux, Riku se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une boutique. La pancarte à moitié recouverte de neige indiquait "_Chez Oaken_". Sora le tira l'intérieur avant que Riku ne puisse déblayer pour lire le reste du panneau.

− Bienvenus chez Oaken, chers clients, les accueillit un homme jovial. Aujourd'hui, nous faisons une promotion sur les paniers de pique-nique pour les excursions en pleine montagne.

Riku fronça les sourcils. Se promener en pleine montagne avec ce temps était tout bonnement du suicide. A moins d'être un habitué et équipé d'un traineau. Quand bien même, il doutait que quiconque veuille pique-niquer à l'extérieur par un temps pareil.

− J'ai réservé le sauna privé spécial couple, précisa Sora au gérant.

Riku ricana pendant que l'homme vérifiait la réservation devant un Sora manifestement impatient. C'était donc ça sa surprise ? Sûr que c'était pour lui une expérience inédite. L'aîné apprécia le geste de son petit-ami. Pendant une décennie, Riku avait confié à Sora son envie de découvrir les autres mondes, leurs paysages mais aussi leurs coutumes. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Sora l'avait emmené dans divers endroits qu'il avait déjà visités au cours de ses aventures pour lui faire partager ses découvertes. Riku ne le disait jamais mais il aimait ces excusions en tête à tête avec son petit-ami, juste tous les deux, où ils finissaient toujours par faire l'amour dans des lieux insolites. Sora aimait l'animation des grandes villes, lui préférait les endroits isolés, au calme, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

− La réservation est de deux heures. Merci de bien vous laver avant de pénétrer dans le sauna. Une fontaine chauffée, du savon, des lavettes et des serviettes sont mis à votre disposition. Lisez bien les instructions de sécurité. Sortez régulièrement et hydratez-vous. Dans la salle de repos, vous y trouverez de l'eau, de la tisane, ainsi qu'une collation. Le sauna intime spécial couple est insonorisé et verrouillable. Vous pouvez donc y faire ce qui vous plait sans que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Des chiffons et serpillères sont également disponibles en cas de souillure.

Riku crut qu'il allait s'étrangler. Que voulait-il dire par "souillure" ? Et un sauna spécial couple insonorisé ? Riku avait l'impression de se retrouver à la réception d'une chambre d'hôtel. Lui qui avait cru que ce lieu n'était pas propice à la débauche, à son grand regret. Parce que oui, il avait actuellement envie de Sora, de sentir sa chaleur quand il se serre contre lui, et même quand il rentre en lui. Il avait bien compris ce que son petit-ami s'imaginait dans le vaisseau. Il savait mieux se contrôler, mais lui aussi était excité.

Riku n'était pas du genre à montrer leur relation au monde entier. Ils étaient deux hommes et les mœurs variaient bien d'un monde à l'autre. Visiblement, le gérant ne semblait pas tellement gêné que deux hommes demandent à utiliser le sauna privé.

− Et une réduction pour vous. N'importe quoi pour les amis de sa majesté et de la princesse Anna.

Ah voilà, tout s'expliquait. Riku s'étonnerait toujours de cette facilité qu'avait Sora à faire ami-ami avec n'importe qui, que ce soit un habitant lambda, un soldat ou bien une personne de haut rang. Tout guilleret et loin des mêmes préoccupations que lui, son châtain s'empressa de prendre sa main. Il le mena dans leur nid d'amour pour les deux prochaines heures, verrouillant immédiatement la porte.

Le lieu comportait des portes manteaux pour y poser les affaires, des banquettes et une table où étaient déposés des fruits séchés, des graines, des tasses et une théière. De l'eau et des verres étaient également disponibles. L'endroit était tamisé, illuminé à la bougie parfumée. Il y régnait un parfum enivrant et une ambiance romantique comme les aimait Sora. Riku avait cru comprendre que ce monde ne possédait pas d'électricité. Tout était chauffé au bois.

Riku cessa d'observer les lieux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une fermeture. Sora était en train de dézipper son manteau. Il le laissa glisser l'habit noir sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras, dévoilant son débardeur qu'il avait enfilé sans sa veste.

− Enlève ça, tu n'en as pas besoin ici, dit Sora en accrochant le manteau sur un crochet. Ni du reste d'ailleurs.

La voix de Sora avait perdu son dynamisme habituel pour un son plus grave, calme, suave. Le ton qu'il employait habituellement pour lui signaler qu'il avait envie de lui. Riku en était plus que réceptif. Il aimait le sexe, et surtout il aimait le sexe avec Sora. Le châtain était ouvert à la diversité des lieux, des positions, les éventuels accessoires et autres détails pendant leur rapport. Et surtout, il s'appliquait à le combler, à faire monter son extase. Aussi benêt et peu réfléchi qu'il parait au quotidien, il sait très bien étudier ses réactions pour lui donner la meilleure ivresse. Riku pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à connaitre un Sora sérieux et consciencieux.

Sa peau frétilla lorsque Sora perdit son expression trop joyeuse et candide au profit d'un regard plus mature et envoutant. Riku ne résista pas et se laissa embrasser par le jeune garçon qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et qui avait toujours été sa lumière. Comme toujours, un frisson s'étendit de son cuir chevelu et descendit dans sa nuque, ses épaules, le long de sa colonne et finissait sa course au bout de ses orteils. Sa bouche se collait à celle de Sora, irrésistiblement attirée, et ses bras robustes l'enveloppaient dans une étreinte possessive. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient et s'humidifiaient jusqu'à ce que Riku décide d'appuyer sa main à l'arrière du crâne de Sora pour le forcer à garder leur contact labial. Sa langue vint naturellement caresser les lèvres fines de son partenaire, telle une clé qu'on introduit dans une serrure pour en ouvrir la porte. Les deux amants se complétant naturellement, Riku n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer la bouche de Sora afin que sa langue vienne y rencontrer sa jumelle.

Sora avait ses deux mains posées sur les joues de Riku. Il les retira pour ôter ses mitaines et les laisser tomber au sol. Ainsi, il pourrait mieux sentir la douceur des cheveux de son petit-ami, désormais courts. Il les préférait ainsi. Ses doigts brossèrent vaguement l'argent avant de descendre sur les épaules et les pectoraux fermes. Sora adorait détailler les formes musclées de Riku. Il se régalait de ce corps parfaitement sculpté et envieux.

− Enlève-le, souffla Sora lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent.

Il commençait à relever l'habit blanc lorsque Riku l'arrêta.

− Toi d'abord, dit-il.

− Bien sûr.

Sora s'exécuta et retira sa veste et son tee-shirt noir. Immédiatement, Riku se pencha pour venir embrasser son cou et lécher la carotide. Ses mains cherchaient la ceinture de Sora pour la déboucler.

− Déshabille-toi, je vais te laver.

− Riku, c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. Laisse-toi choyer, dit Sora en repoussant légèrement son petit-ami.

Le jeune héros recula d'un pas et entreprit de se déshabiller lui-même sous les yeux de Riku qui vénérait chacun de ses gestes. Il retira ses chaussures et finit le travail en faisant glisser son pantalon. En se redressant, il ne manqua pas de faire glisser sa main sur son sous-vêtement, touchant à travers le tissu sa précieuse marchandise et laissant échapper un soupir. Riku déglutit. Une pression se fit sentir un étage plus bas. Admirer un Sora quasiment dénudé et le plaisir montant lui donnait une irrépressible envie de le soulager comme s'il s'agissait de son devoir.

− Non, Riku, ne touche à rien. Laisse-moi faire.

Sora était déterminé à s'occuper pleinement de lui aujourd'hui. Malgré sa fierté et son envie de dominer, Riku resta passif, laissant son amant retirer son débardeur.

− Tu es parfait, Riku, tellement parfait. Et tu es à moi.

Le chuchotement succulent de Sora le rendait fou. L'ambiance et les fragrances faisaient également leur effet. Ces odeurs sucrées lui donnaient envie de déguster sa gourmandise préférée. Riku n'en pouvait plus. La tension entre ses jambes lui faisait déjà mal. Il voulait tellement s'activer, inonder Sora de baisers, l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses. Il luttait pour résister. Ses jambes tremblaient et la bouche de Sora qui explorait minutieusement son torse n'arrangeait rien. Riku avait le haut du corps sensible et son amant le savait très bien. Sa langue suçotait les perles de chair. Riku geint malgré lui avant de se bâillonner avec l'une de ses mains.

− Putain, Sora.

− Laisse-toi aller, c'est insonorisé, chuchota le plus jeune, son souffle chaud enflammant encore plus Riku.

− Putain… Aaaah arrête, gémit une fois de plus Riku.

Sora léchouillait, titillait le téton du fin bout de sa langue, l'effleurant à peine avant de ventouser sa bouche, aspirer, puis souffler et bisouter bruyamment. Trois de ses doigts caressaient simplement l'autre tendrement pour l'inciter à attendre. Riku fut pris de légères convulsions. Il avait commencé à se mordre violemment le poignet. Il perdait complètement le contrôle de ses sensations. Son duvet se hérissa lorsque Sora recommença son rituel sur son deuxième téton. Son entrejambe se dressait sévèrement aussi.

Sora continuait de taquiner sa poitrine, l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau devenue moite. Ses mains tâtaient ses muscles, le démangeant par moment. Riku ne put s'empêcher de s'arquer légèrement lorsqu'il explora ses abdominaux avec ses doigts.

− Sora, tu chatouilles, gloussa-t-il.

− J'adore ça, dit-il.

− Sans-cœur, se moqua gentiment l'aîné.

− Moi j'entends le tien. C'est tellement réconfortant.

Pendant un instant, Sora interrompit ses attouchements pour l'enlacer tendrement, son oreille collée sur sa poitrine. Il aimait s'installer ainsi, s'assurer d'entendre les pulsations régulières qui s'accéléraient. Parmi ses cauchemars les plus fréquents, Sora se réveillait en sursaut et en pleurs, revivant le moment où il s'était retrouvé seul pendant la bataille contre Xehanort, avec pour devoir de ramener les guerriers de la lumière grâce au pouvoir de l'éveil. Bien des choses s'étaient passés depuis et Riku lui-même avait dû user de ce pouvoir pour sauver son amour. Aujourd'hui, Sora s'extasiait de se savoir en vie, chez lui, avec tout le monde. Mais par moment, lorsque les ténèbres de la nuit s'imposaient, il angoissait et il avait besoin de s'assurer que Riku était bel et bien là, vivant avec lui. Quoiqu'on dise, leur jeune héros avait très touché par toutes leurs aventures.

− Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Laisse-moi te toucher, te sentir. Je vais t'aimer. Aujourd'hui, demain, tous les jours. Je t'aime Riku. Si tu disparais, je ne suis plus rien.

L'ambiance devint grave. Riku prit alors le menton de Sora entre ses doigts pour lui relever la tête. Il regarda son partenaire droit dans ses yeux océans et brillants d'émotion. Il n'aimait pas cette expression tristounette et anxieuse.

− Sora, tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis, dit-il en l'embrassant chastement. Je sais que tu ne le crois pas.

C'était son dictat d'encouragement habituel, les mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcés à la nécropole des keyblades. Radical sur Sora, il le remettait toujours d'aplomb et lui redonnait sa confiance. Une fois encore, le châtain but ces mots, cette phrase qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il se revigora net, passant subitement ses bras autour du cou de Riku pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau, plus bestialement cette fois. Vite remis de cette surprise, l'aîné répondit au baiser, ses doigts se perdant dans la chevelure de son partenaire. La chaleur des lieux augmenta encore. Sora activa la cadence et s'attela à retirer le pantalon de Riku.

− Tes chaussures, Riku. Je vais te les enlever.

Il s'accroupit pour venir défaire les lacets avec une lenteur insupportable, à moins que ça ne soit Riku qui devienne trop impatient. A présent seulement vêtu de son dessous, Sora remonta lentement, embrassant cette fois les jambes de son amant jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son nez frôlait sa virilité tandis qu'il gâtait ses aines avec sa langue. Riku soupira, tenté de retirer cette dernière barrière. Il souhaitait se libérer, montrer à Sora l'effet qu'il lui faisait, lui prouver combien il était vivant et chaud, et tout ça grâce à lui.

− Aaaaah Sora. S'il-te-plait.

− La mienne aussi Riku, dit-il en se touchant les parties génitales. J'ai tellement envie que tu t'en occupe, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que c'est moi qui te gâtais.

Il avait repris son ton exquis, ce qui submergea davantage l'argenté. Ses geignements montèrent de plusieurs octaves lorsque qu'il sentit les doigts de Sora le caresser au travers de son dernier habit.

− Tu es dur, Riku. Viens par là.

Il lui prit les mains et le mena jusque dans le sas précédent le sauna, le lieu où ils étaient censés se laver. Sora abaissa enfin le sous-vêtement de son amant et libéra la virilité qui ne demandait qu'à être secouée. Agenouillé devant Riku, juste à la bonne hauteur, il n'hésita pas et le prit en bouche. Cette fois-ci, Riku cria, ne s'attendant pas à une gâterie si soudaine, sans le moindre avertissement. A ce rythme, allait-il pouvoir combler entièrement Sora ? Nul doute que oui puisqu'il s'agissait de Sora. Ce dernier s'appliquait à masser la précieuse marchandise avec sa langue qui s'étirait et s'enroulait, laissant une longue trainée de salive. Ses lèvres l'embrassèrent ensuite sur toute la longueur, puis il souffla sur les bourses avant de revenir au sommet du membre, se régalant encore du gibier chaud. Les plaintes langoureuses de Riku stimulaient sa propre érection. Sora décida de s'occuper de son organe d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait celui de Riku et le balançait d'avant et arrière.

− Sora, je vais venir, geint l'argenté.

− Moi aussi Riku, couina Sora qui avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur deux masturbations à la fois. Aaaaah Riku.

− Encore Sora, supplia l'aîné qui ne sentait plus la langue chaude de son amant. Plus vite.

Le bout de la langue titillait timidement l'extrémité sensible, rendant son propriétaire frustré et impatient. Sora adorait le taquiner mais il lui accorda sa grâce. Il suça le gland intégralement, le polissant studieusement tandis que sa main poursuivait ses mouvements de va et viens sur le reste de l'anatomie.

Sora lui-même gémissait de sa propre extase, au bord de la rupture. Il accéléra ses mouvements sur son membre, gardant difficilement la concentration pour le reste de son travail. Riku lui massait durement le crâne, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu, tirant même sur ses épis. Son bassin remua, aidant ainsi les gestes de son partenaire qui dégustait toujours le bout de la verge. Dans un râle, il recula vivement la tête de Sora pour se libérer. La semence se déversa un peu sur lui et sur le sol.

− Désolé, dit-il.

− Ce n'est pas grave Riku. Je vais me laver, et toi aussi.

Sora retira son sous-vêtement sali et se rapprocha de la fontaine. Il se mouilla intégralement grâce à une bassine et entreprit de nettoyer les traces de sperme sur son cou et sa poitrine. Riku s'approcha, se saisit d'une lavette et s'attela à lui frotter le dos. Il lui malaxa également les fesses tout en dévorant sa nuque.

− Laisse-moi un peu te toucher.

Les mains remplacèrent vite la lavette. Riku pelotait avidement le derrière de son petit-ami, l'écartant pour faire tournoyer son index autour de l'entrée du paradis. Insupportable pour Sora qui se sentit vibrer à l'intérieur, il resserra ses fesses pour atténuer cette sensation délicieuse.

− J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t 'il.

− Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, gémit Sora. Mais pas ici. Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas encore profité du sauna. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire vivre une expérience brûlante.

Les deux amants se lavèrent en vitesse, mutuellement, avant de pénétrer dans le sauna. La chaleur sèche éradiqua la moindre humidité qui persistait sur leur corps. Riku craignait que ce ne soit définitivement pas un lieu propice pour une pénétration anale qui demandait généralement un minimum de lubrification extérieure. Surtout avec Sora et son petit cul serré où il prenait systématiquement son pied.

La pièce était petite, juste assez longue pour que des adultes puissent s'allonger par terre. Pour sûr qu'elle avait été étudiée afin que les couples y fassent leurs affaires sans être gênés par trop d'exiguïté. Le sol était d'ailleurs très propre, et un unique banc était calé contre le mur. Sora lui prit la main et l'incita à s'asseoir avant de se placer à ses côtés, déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Leurs mains toujours liées bougèrent afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

− Fatigué ? demanda l'argenté. C'est vrai que ça fait tard pour nous. C'est la nuit sur les îles du destin, et ici nous sommes en pleine journée.

− J'aurais dû prévoir un hébergement sur place, marmonna le plus jeune.

− Moi ça va. Je conduirai le vaisseau au retour. Mais ne t'endors pas ici.

Sora se sentait lourd. Lui qui passait ses journées à dépenser toutes ses réserves d'énergie au point qu'il dormait comme une masse la nuit et piquait même des sommes en journée. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que la chaleur du sauna détendrait son corps et le rendrait somnolent.

− Allez Sora. Toujours à tirer au flanc, comme sur notre île. Et ma surprise alors ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Riku entreprit de profiter de son état de somnolence pour enfin se permettre de le cajoler. Il n'était pas spécialement romantique, ni démonstratif, mais il aimait réellement Sora. Dans l'intimité, toutes ses barrières tombaient. Il adorait toucher son petit-ami et l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir des crampes à la mâchoire. De simples contacts suffisaient pour qu'il ait envie de lui. Un véritable obsédé, ou la fougue de la jeunesse sans doute. Tel un magicien, Sora embrasait ses sensations et ses émotions. Riku ne saurait dire à quel moment il avait été ensorcelé mais le charme était puissant. Il n'avait même pas envie de lutter contre, juste se laisser consumer par sa passion.

Délicatement, il tira le héros jusque sur ses jambes. Sora s'installa le plus naturellement du monde contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Riku profita un peu de ce regard paisible et angélique avant de passer à l'attaque. Sa main libre frotta les cuisses, s'infiltrant dans les aines, contournant ses parties. Sora gémit dans son demi-sommeil et ouvrit les yeux pour observer Riku. Son visage était rougi par le début de cette nouvelle fièvre. Les deux se rapprochèrent simultanément, spontanément, pour venir s'embrasser encore.

La fougue remplaça bien vite la tendresse. Sora changea de position pour venir se mettre à califourchon sur Riku. Ses joues chauffaient à nouveau. La chaleur du sauna et son plaisir de fusionner avec Riku dilataient tous ses pores. Sora ne regrettait en rien son choix de destination. Le voyage était plus exaltant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'intégralité de son corps semblait prêt à accueillir n'importe quelle caresse. Pour preuve, il se cambra abruptement en arrière lorsque Riku faufila à nouveau sa main entre ses jambes. Ce n'était même plus un cri mais un rugissement. C'était l'une de ses zones sensibles et l'effet était décuplé par la chaleur. La main dans son entrecuisse le brûlait. Les doigts caressant ses aines ravivaient sa flamme. Il n'était plus que feu. Une merveille de sens, l'embrasement le plus complet.

Sora ne tarda pas à manquer d'air et à respirer vite. Riku le ramena vers lui pour échanger son souffle avec lui et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Leurs deux langues dansaient le ballet du diable et laissaient des filets de salive s'écouler sur leur menton.

− Riku, c'est trop bon. Fais-le.

− Il fait trop sec ici. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

− Laisse-moi faire.

Sora tendit trois de ses doigts vers Riku, les déposant sur ses lèvres. L'argenté comprit. Il suça les phalanges une à une jusqu'au bout des ongles, les imprégnant de sa salive. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça fonctionne, mais cela ne sembla pas arrêter Sora qui descendit de son perchoir pour s'accroupir devant lui. D'un geste souple, il fit pénétrer ses doigts humidifiés dans son antre. Son visage aguicheur électrisa Riku. Immédiatement, il saisit son sexe pour le préparer à la suite.

Sora se lécha les doigts de son autre main pour améliorer au mieux l'ouverture de son domaine. Grisé par ce spectacle. Riku accéléra ses mouvements.

− Aaah, c'est presque prêt, Riku.

− Sora, je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions faire ça ici. Retournons dans la pièce d'à côté.

− Non, je veux ici. Riku, je veux que tu goûtes au plaisir suprême. Prends-moi ici.

− Je n'ai rien pour me lubrifier.

Sora s'approcha de lui et vint lui-même humidifier le membre déjà prêt à l'honorer. Il ménagea les mouvements de sa langue pour juste se contenter de l'enduire de sa salive. Riku sentit son cœur s'accélérer et des gouttes de sueur dévaler sur son front et son dos.

− Ça devrait suffire. Maintenant viens en moi.

− Ça ne tiendra pas avec cette chaleur sèche.

− Alors dépêche-toi de me la mettre, ordonna presque Sora.

Il revint s'asseoir à califourchon sur son partenaire, s'empalant sur le membre dans une plainte bruyante, mêlant douleur et plaisir. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble et malgré le vertige qu'elle lui procurait, Riku s'inquiétait toujours au moment de la pénétration. Il craignait toujours de blesser son amour. Très souvent, Sora devait prendre les devants et le rassurer. Certes, l'entrée dans son intimité était toujours un peu troublante, mais le bonheur de se connecter physiquement à son amant l'emportait sur la sensation quelque peu épineuse.

− Riku, c'est si bon te sentir en moi, gémit Sora qui commença à remuer le bassin.

− Sora.

Riku l'aida dans ses mouvements et le prenant par les fesses. L'activité et la chaleur les faisaient transpirer. Il respira cette nouvelle odeur naturellement aphrodisiaque. Sora s'accrochait à lui, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. La position n'était pas spécialement confortable pour lui. La contraction de ses muscles à l'effort resserrait son intimité, comprimant davantage son visiteur. Un calvaire pour Riku qui devait déjà se retenir. Sora avait tout organisé pour lui, pour lui faire vivre cette expérience spectaculaire. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion si rapidement. Il fallait qu'il change de positon de façon à détendre son partenaire.

Riku descendit donc de son banc et mit ses genoux à terre. Il allongea Sora sur le sol, se retirant quelques instants de lui. Son amant gémit, se sentant affreusement vide.

− Encore Riku, plaida-t-il.

Cette légère pause le remit d'aplomb. L'aîné se lécha goulument la main avant d'apposer une nouvelle lubrification légère sur son membre. Il releva ensuite les jambes de Sora pour se réintroduire. Pas de contraction ou de plainte cette fois. Son amant l'accueillit volontiers. La virilité de Riku était bien entendu la bienvenue, la sienne seulement autorisée à le culbuter.

Riku bougea énergétiquement son bassin, répondant aux demandes de Sora d'accélérer la cadence. Il se déchaîna tout en poussant des soupirs rauques. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux chevilles de Sora, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de son amour. Son cœur explosait des sentiments trop fort qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune héros. Que la lumière resplendissante de Sora le carbonise, cela lui importait peu.

Sa peau dégoulinait dans l'ambiance bien trop chaude du sauna. La transpiration de leurs deux corps aidait au glissement. La fièvre s'empara de lui et sa raison s'égara. Ils se contemplaient mutuellement, fascinés l'un par l'autre. Ce n'était pas une baise ordinaire mais un véritable acte d'amour qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, une preuve de confiance. Sora tendit sa main tremblante vers Riku. Ce dernier la saisit et entrelaça ses doigts avec lui. Se sentant proche de son point de rupture, sa main libre saisit la queue de son amant pour la secouer frénétiquement dans une branlette anarchique mais puissante.

− Aaah, Riku, gémit plus fort Sora.

− Jouis avec moi, Sora.

Il n'avait pas lâché sa main, le contact ne se faisant pas uniquement au niveau génital. Les doigts se soudèrent davantage pour l'assaut final. Dans ses derniers coups de rein, Riku admit allégrement qu'il n'avait jamais connu pareille transe. Le sauna était définitivement une bonne idée, à moins que ça ne soit l'amour démesuré de Sora qui cherchait toujours à lui faire plaisir.

− Putain Sora, jura Riku. Je t'aime Sora.

C'était si bon de l'entendre. Sora sentit les larmes lui monter. Il se fichait bien de se faire traiter de bébé ou de pleurnichard. Il était heureux comme jamais, euphorique même. Aujourd'hui, son amour lui dévoilait enfin ses sentiments de vive voix.

− Je t'aime aussi Riku. Je vais venir.

− Moi aussi.

La pression dans son membre s'amenuisa subitement lorsqu'il se libéra sur le ventre de son amant. Riku aussi interrompit ses mouvements dans une longue expiration. Pendant quelques secondes, le couple ne dit rien, chacun reprenant leur souffle. Puis Sora tendit les bras, les yeux toujours larmoyants. Riku répondit à son appel, se blottissant dans le giron du héros, de son sauveur, libérant son membre par la même occasion. Les deux amants restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, nus sur le sol du sauna, silencieux, moites, le temps que leur rythme cardiaque diminue. L'heure tournait, mais ce fut surtout une horrible sensation de soif qui les décida à bouger enfin.

* * *

− Franchement, merci maman, dit Sora la bouche pleine. Pour un sauna spécial couple, je trouve leur collation pas assez consistante. Ils doivent pourtant se douter qu'on dépense de l'énergie.

Riku soupira de consternation. Il leur restait quelques minutes, mais le couple, épuisé, avait décidé d'attendre dans la salle de repos. Une fois rhabillés, ils s'étaient installés sur la banquette pour y grignoter un peu et surtout boire. Sora avait sorti trois casse-croutes de sa besace et finissait d'avaler le deuxième pendant que Riku se contentait de picorer les amandes et les fruits séchés.

− Tu es un estomac sur patte.

− J'ai besoin de beaucoup manger pour maintenir mon niveau d'énergie journalier.

− Un peu moins de tonus ne ferait pas de mal.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que j'épuise le grand maître Riku, ricana Sora.

− Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rougit l'aîné.

− Pourtant ça ne t'a pas dérangé l'autre jour.

− Sora !

Il faisait référence à l'un de leur jeu érotique. Même si Riku aimait dominer leurs ébats, il restait humble le reste du temps et n'aimait pas l'appellation de maître. Pour changer de sujet, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami pour le rapprocher de lui.

− Merci pour aujourd'hui, c'était fantastique. Excellente idée que tu as eue.

− C'est grâce à Anna qui m'a parlé de cet endroit, expliqua Sora. Et de Kairi aussi qui m'a suggéré d'utiliser la chaleur.

− Comment Kairi a-t 'elle eut cette idée ? J'espère que ce n'est pas avec Lea.

− Certainement pas. Elle est studieuse, elle a dû le lire quelque part.

− J'ose l'espérer.

Riku se dit tout de même qu'ils devraient avoir une petite conversation avec leur sœur de cœur, en espérant ne pas apprendre quelque chose d'incongru.

− Joyeux anniversaire Riku, dit Sora en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Mais pour le moment, il souhaitait juste profiter de ce moment rien qu'à eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, le couple passa la journée sur l'île annexe qui avait toujours été leur terrain de jeu, en compagnie de Kairi qui avait apporté un dessert glacé et un présent pour son ami. Après quelques discussions, Sora comme Riku avaient la mâchoire qui pendait, abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

− Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous choque. J'ai dix-sept ans tout de même.

Ce fut déjà bien embarrassant de croiser Anna et Kristoff qui étaient les prochains clients du sauna privé, mais apprendre que leur innocente petite sœur, qu'ils voyaient aussi pure qu'une sainte, prenait du bon temps avec Lea. C'en était trop pour eux.

− Et je vous rassure, on prend nos précautions si c'est ça qui vous inquiète.

− Rah, n'en rajoute pas, se lamenta Sora scandalisé.

− Mais enfin, il a au moins dix ans de plus que toi, lui rappela Riku.

− Onze pour être exact.

− Je vais le tuer, marmonna le héros.

− Quoi ?

− Riku, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose à faire à la cité du crépuscule. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je m'absente un instant ? lui demanda Sora.

− Je viens avec toi.

− Je peux savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? N'en voulez pas à Lea, je suis consentante, et amoureuse je vous rappelle.

− Mais non Kairi. Tu sais très bien qu'on est pacifique, répondirent en cœur les deux héros qui se dirigeaient vers la cachette du vaisseau gummi en faisant craquer leurs doigts.

Pour sûr que ça allait chauffer pour Lea.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

Pour la petite info. La phrase que dit Sora « _Partons dans la nuit, et n'oublie pas ton manteau_ » vient de la parodie Kingdom Hearts abrégé disponible sur You tube.

Quant à cette réplique de Riku qui vient directement de KH3 : « _Sora, you don't believe that, I know you don't _», elle fait partie de mes répliques favorites du jeu.

Un petite review ?


	2. Brûlure (LeaKai)

_**Chapitre 2 : Brûlure (LeaKai)**_

Dans l'atmosphère boisée d'une forêt aux couleurs crépusculaires, une fine silhouette recouverte d'une cape rouge déambulait entre les arbres. Son visage mystérieux se cachait sous une capuche. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose. La panique se faisait ressentir dans sa démarche quelque peu maladroite. Le bruit d'une branche qu'on écrase la fit se retourner brusquement. Effrayée, elle grimpa à un arbre, tout en agilité, pour se cacher entre les feuilles. Elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa respiration erratique. Ses pulsations rapides lui faisaient mal, à cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Aux aguets, elle crut distinguer une odeur de feuille brûlée à sa droite, et un ricanement à sa gauche, la désorientant totalement. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle devait fuir plus loin encore. En voulant grimper davantage, son pied glissa sur le tronc et elle chuta. Elle se retint comme elle put à l'arbre. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans l'écorce pour se ralentir, ses bras se resserrant autour du bois jusqu'à s'arrêter à proximité du sol. La fuyarde soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille. Elle cria de surprise et lâcha prise sur le tronc.

− Je crois bien que j'ai attrapé ma proie.

Le timbre espiègle aggrava son angoisse. Elle avait perdu, mais elle tenta quand même de se débattre pour échapper à la prise ferme de son assaillant.

− Tu ne m'échapperas pas, petit chaperon rouge. Je t'emmène dans ma cachette pour te dévorer, dit-il en la calant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

− Laisse-moi, Loup. Tu ne peux pas faire de moi ce que tu veux.

− Bientôt, c'est toi qui me supplieras de te garder. Je sais très bien séduire mes proies.

Le dénommé Loup caressa les jambes exposées de sa victime qui se raidit. Comment de simples attouchements pouvaient la faire frétiller de la sorte ? L'enfoiré ne se trompait pas. Elle était à présent complétement hypnotisée, soumise bien malgré elle. Elle ne tentait plus de s'échapper. Elle était piégée et il le savait. Ravi de son effet, il continua ses cajoleries sur les mollets, l'arrières des genoux, les cuisses tellement attirantes, probablement délicieuses, remontant jusque sous sa jupe.

− Aaah, lâche-moi, gémit la captive.

Elle resserra ses cuisses pour empêcher l'accès à son sanctuaire interdit qui avait déjà commencé à vibrer. Ils n'avaient encore rien commencé et son corps entrait déjà en ébullition. Même sans se voir, elle imaginait ses joues colorées, son visage rougi par la chaleur interne qui se diffusait en elle.

− Pourquoi donc ? Tu as l'air d'apprécier. Laisse-toi donc aller, ma très chère Kairi.

La jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru cela possible encore un an auparavant. Elle avait été très amoureuse Sora pendant un long moment. Si on lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui, son cœur battrait pour l'homme qui était en train de la porter. Ses sentiments pour leur héros se résumaient à un béguin d'adolescente pour le gentil garçon de leur île. Mais Sora avait grandi, et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant qu'il se retrouve mieux avec Riku avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses. La relation brûlante qu'ils entretenaient la rendait envieuse. Et surtout, elle se sentait mise à l'écart, à juste titre. Les deux garçons s'étaient perdus et retrouvés tant de fois. Elle comprenait qu'ils aient ce besoin de proximité et d'intimité. Le problème, c'est qu'à leurs yeux, elle était restée la petite princesse qui reste en arrière, alors qu'elle avait aussi évolué de son côté. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre les guerriers de la lumière. En elle brûlait également cette flamme.

Avec Lea, tout avait été différent. Ses sentiments pour lui n'avait pas été si évident. Bien plus âgé qu'elle, Kairi se demandait encore à quel moment son cœur avait changé d'orientation.

Contrairement à ses amis qui la surprotégeaient, Lea l'avait toujours élevée. Il avait réveillé la guerrière en elle, attisé la flamme de sa détermination. Dès le début, il la voyait réussir, alors que d'autres semblaient surpris de son choix. Elle se sentait plus forte et plus confiante en sa présence. Et puis, Lea était sympathique, facile à vivre, bien plus soucieux qu'il n'en laisse paraître derrière sa démarche nonchalante. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à s'entraîner loin de ses proches ne lui avait pas paru si long. Cet interlude dans sa vie avait été capital. Elle avait contribué à les rapprocher.

Maintenant, ils combattaient souvent en binôme. Il n'était pas rare que Yen Sid leur confie des missions ensemble. Elle préférait cela à un Sora fonceur qui ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de se démarquer, de progresser. Sora était bien gentil, mais à vouloir tout faire, il lui faisait de l'ombre. A l'inverse, avec Lea, elle dirigeait généralement les opérations. Son partenaire était le plus souvent démotivé, pressé d'en finir pour déguster une glace. Elle le trouvait si drôle, et elle s'enthousiasmait toujours lorsqu'on lui apprenait qu'elle partait en mission avec lui, car elle savait qu'elle allait passer un bon moment.

Lea se trouvait aussi être un compagnon réconfortant. Heureusement qu'il avait été là lors de la disparition de Sora. Lui qui avait connu une situation similaire, impuissant face à la destruction de ses meilleurs amis, il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Elle était dévastée, inconsolable, et personne ne savait comment l'aborder, pas même Riku qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Son ami s'était d'ailleurs isolé le temps de digérer la nouvelle, probablement pour pleurer lui aussi. Lea s'était finalement décidé à venir la rejoindre sur l'arbre Paopu. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et il lui avait embrassée le haut du crâne. Kairi s'était laissée faire, léthargique, du moins jusqu'à entendre ces mots : « _Je suis content de te revoir saine et sauve_ ». Puis elle avait explosé, fondu en larme, tout en s'accrochant fortement aux vêtements de Lea. Elle s'excusait encore et encore, mais Lea ne cessait de répétait qu'il était content qu'elle soit là, lui ôtant un peu de sa culpabilité.

Au départ, ses sentiments pour Lea ressemblaient à un crépitement. Une faible clarté qui vous réchauffe, stable et fragile. Tout cela lui parut bientôt insuffisant. Elle devait y ajouter quelque chose pour enflammer cette braise. Plus de renconte, plus de discussion, elle eut subitement le désir ardent de se retrouver bien plus souvent en sa compagnie. Elle avait repris son entraînement avec Aqua, mais malgré des conseils plus pertinents et un bien meilleur encadrement, Kairi préférait largement le temps où elle avait été seule avec Lea. Sa personnalité joviale et attirante, son honnêteté et son sourire, tout cela lui manquait affreusement. Elle y pensait de plus en plus souvent. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre les messages de son cœur, de même que ceux de son corps qui semblait s'éveiller. Ses lectures changèrent, de même que ses activités nocturnes. Elle étouffait le nom de Lea dans ses oreillers pendant qu'elle se caressait le clitoris. Avec Sora, elle n'avait même jamais songé à se toucher. Elle était tombée amoureuse sans même sans rendre compte.

Kairi dut prendre le temps pour le séduire. Lea n'était pas spécialement chaud à l'idée d'entamer une relation avec elle. Bien sûr qu'il la trouvait attirante, mais il craignait que leur différence d'âge ne soit un problème. A long terme, il se persuadait que Kairi préférerait fréquenter un garçon de son âge. Elle dut insister pour lui communiquer ses sentiments. Elle était revenue à la charge de nombreuses fois. Elle n'abandonnait pas tant qu'il ne la repoussait pas complètement. Un jour, Isa lui confia que Lea pensait souvent à elle, et cela la motiva davantage.

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble il y a six mois. Là encore, Kairi dut faire le premier pas, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, qu'elle avait envie de se connecter physiquement à lui. Au début, elle guidait les mains de Lea sur son entrejambe. Maintenant, ils se rencontraient régulièrement pour faire l'amour, mais son compagnon semblait encore quelque peu hésitant. Pourtant, Kairi ne demandait qu'à se brûler. Le sourire malicieux et le timbre rieur de Lea l'exaltaient. Elle ne contrôlait plus les réactions de son corps en sa présence. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'elle l'aimait toujours plus à chaque rencontre ?

Lea la porta à travers la forêt de la cité du crépuscule pour la mener jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir. Ce lieu avait été temporairement leur foyer et une pièce avait été emménagée en chambre. Maintenant, Lea et ses trois autres amis, Roxas, Xion et Isa, vivaient ensemble, telle une famille, plus proche de la ville. La vaste demeure abandonnée était restée le lieu pour leur étreinte. Ils préféraient s'isoler, même si tous leurs amis, les guerriers de la lumière, étaient au courant pour leur relation. Même Sora et Riku, malgré leur réticence à accepter complètement cette liaison.

Il la déposa sur un lit et vint s'installer au-dessus d'elle, sans non plus s'allonger et l'écraser. Il n'avait pourtant pas un poids imposant. C'est juste qu'il n'osait pas encore se montrer trop présomptueux. Kairi souhaitait néanmoins qu'il se blotisse contre elle. Que ce corps long et svelte la recouvre entièrement et la réchauffe. Encore une fois, elle sut qu'elle devrait forcer la porte pour mener à bien leur connexion. Que doit-elle donc faire pour lui faire comprendre combien elle tenait à lui, combien elle l'aimait et voulait le sentir ?

− Lea, dit-elle à voix basse. Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Lea, c'était son nom. Elle refusait désormais de l'appeler Axel comme il le lui avait pourtant demandée juste avant que ne débute la bataille contre Xehanort. Plus que deux personnes l'appelaient ainsi. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Roxas et Xion. Kairi avait compris lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la brune. Lea voyait son amie disparue à travers elle, et il avait espéré que se faire appeler Axel l'aiderait à se souvenir. Seulement Kairi n'était pas une amie. Elle était sa compagne, son amante, celle de l'homme, celle de Lea. C'était sous cette identité qu'elle avait commencé à le connaître, à lui faire confiance, à découvrir une autre personne, une personne assurément belle.

Lea caressa ses cheveux d'une main et se pencha pour venir sceller leurs lèvres. Kairi ferma les yeux pour savourer le baiser. Le frisson dans son corps l'électrisa et elle s'arqua, faisant toucher ses hanches avec celles de son partenaire.

− Tu veux aller bien trop vite, petit chaperon rouge. Tu es censée vouloir sauver ta vie.

Il parlait sérieusement. Ce timbre la stimula encore plus.

− Oh Loup, tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas une fille sage, dit-elle en posant ses paumes sur les joues de son compagnon. Embrasse-moi encore.

Le deuxième baiser fut plus fougueux, plus profond. Leurs lèvres s'exploraient et leur langue se rencontrèrent, se frottant l'une à l'autre. Les frissons de Kairi s'intensifièrent et elle décida de venir elle-même au contact de son amant. D'un geste souple, elle enroula ses deux jambes autour des hanches de l'homme sur elle et vint se coller à lui tel un koala sur une branche. Elle sentit l'érection naissante. Immédiatement, son vagin se contracta. Il appelait ce membre, demandait à être visité.

− Putain Kairi, gémit Lea qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de la demoiselle.

Toujours fermement accrochée, Kairi chuchota à son oreille.

− Touche-moi, Lea.

Elle était excitée et impatiente. Leur petite simulation dans le bois avait déjà bien échauffé ses sens. Il leur arrivait souvent de faire ce genre de jeu. La peur de se faire attraper, incarner le rôle d'une jeune personne soumise à son prédateur. Kairi aimait tellement jouer ce rôle.

Lea se redressa dans le lit pour se mettre à genoux, entrainant sa captive qui restait soudée à lui. Bien installée sur ses genoux, Lea l'embrassa encore. Il dénoua sa cape puis entreprit de déboucler la ceinture de sa robe, desserrant ainsi sa taille. Il pouvait maintenant passer ses mains sous son vêtement, caresser ses cuisses, pincer un peu ses aines avant de remonter sur ses hanches. Il relevait sa robe à mesure qu'il explorait ses courbes féminines. Fébrile, Kairi rompit leur baiser pour passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête, se montrant en sous-vêtement face à lui. Lea était toujours ébloui par la beauté de cette jeune fille. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge blanc qu'elle retira également. Ses mamelons rosés se présentèrent à lui, déjà dressés. Satisfaite de subjuguer ainsi son partenaire, Kairi se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, dos au matelas. Elle se présentait buste nu juste sous les yeux admiratifs de son amant qui ne cessait de la détailler, pantois et tétanisé par ces courbes exquises.

− Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t'elle.

Clairement elle l'allumait, souhaitant accélérer les choses. Kairi prit l'une de ses mains et vint entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Lea. Les deux amants se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils s'échangeaient un regard braisé, chargé d'envie et de cette autre chose qui les rapprochait toujours un peu plus. Cette chose que Lea refusait d'accepter. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas cru à cette relation. Mais il se sentait toujours plus attiré par Kairi à chacune de leur rencontre. Il était témoin de sa transformation. Sa belle devenait une femme sous ses caresses, appétissante et désirable. De plus en plus entreprenante, il avait bien du mal à lui résister. Pourquoi lui ? Elle était splendide, et ce n'était pas juste cette poitrine divine et cette taille parfaite. Kairi était juste une belle personne, généreuse et courageuse, et c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Lui qui n'avait pas toujours été un enfant de cœur.

− Lea. J'ai froid

L'une de leur main était toujours liée. Lea se servit de l'autre pour venir caresser les mèches rougeoyantes de sa compagne. Ses doigts peignaient légèrement ses cheveux puis passèrent tendrement sur sa joue. Il descendit dans son cou et sa clavicule. Son simple index poursuivit son chemin, passant entre les deux seins et sillonnant le ventre jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée de sa culotte.

− Lea, par pitié, continue.

Cette voix mielleuse qui susurrait son nom. Ce regard suppliant et chargé d'adoration l'envoutait. Lea sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent de quelques larmes. Dans ces iris bleu océan, il pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, tous ces sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas croire. Pourquoi les niait-il, alors que ça faisait des semaines que Kairi le charmait ouvertement ? Serait-il un enfant capricieux qui ne sait pas profiter de ce que la vie lui offre ? Oubliant ses doutes, Lea se sentait aimé et cette révélation emballa davantage son désir. Il voulait cette femme, pour lui et lui seul.

− Kairi. Putain, je t'aime Kairi, et je vais t'honorer. Prépare-toi parce que je vais t'incendier et je n'arrêterai pas.

− Lea ?

− Je t'aime. Je t'aime Kairi.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de la sorte, qu'il énonçait clairement ses sentiments à voix haute. Le cœur de Kairi s'emballa. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant. Avec cet aveu, elle avait l'impression que leur romance pouvait enfin démarrer pour de vrai. Le début de leur relation sonnait tellement faux, seulement dicté par une sorte d'attirance entre deux jeunes gens qui se plaisaient.

− Je ne peux pas résister quand tu me lances un regard aussi brûlant, reprit-il tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. J'ai tellement envie de toi, Kairi.

− Moi aussi Lea. Je t'en supplie, fais-moi l'amour.

− Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Sa répartie aussi venait de changer. Jusqu'à maintenant, Lea répondait à ses demandes par un « _A tes ordres, princesse_ ». En dehors des simulations, cette appellation mettait comme une distance entre eux. A cet instant, Lea ne la considérait plus comme une personne majestueuse, mais bien comme son égal, sa compagne. Les manières s'étaient envolées. Le regard fiévreux n'était plus dissimulé. Lea allait faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aime, non à une princesse qu'il respecte.

Kairi sentit des fourmillements dans son entrejambe. Ces simples paroles avaient suffi à l'émoustiller, l'exciter. Elle se sentait déjà humide dans sa culotte.

Lea venait de retirer sa veste et son chemisier. Il se pencha pour recouvrir le corps de sa partenaire, cette fois sans hésitation. La chaleur de sa peau se repandit immédiatement sur la sienne. Ses muscles se décontractèrent, comme si elle se trouvait dans un sauna. Kairi soupira d'aise et Lea profita de cette bouche entrouverte pour présenter la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, longuement, les yeux fermés, savourant le gout de l'autre. Puis Lea commença à remuer son bassin, frottant son entrejambe contre celui de son amante qui le rejoint dans ses mouvements. Elle regrettait qu'il porte encore son pantalon. Son antre se contracta encore, sécrétant de la cyprine en abondance pour faciliter l'accès à la verge de son amant. Kairi voulait tellement profiter de cette étreinte exceptionnelle, mais son corps s'impatientait. Les picotements sur son sexe l'électrisaient. Elle n'avait même plus envie de préliminaires, juste d'être pénétrée jusqu'au fond de sa cavité, quitte à se faire mal. Elle voulait juste sentir Lea en elle. Au diable les politesses, elle était une guerrière et non une princesse.

− Lea, je t'en prie. Touche-moi plus bas.

Elle guida sa main directement sous sa culotte. Les longs doigts chauds caressèrent la fleur en superficie. Elle cria de plaisir tout en renversant sa tête en arrière. Kairi écarta les jambes, bougeait son bassin pour venir à la rencontre des doigts de Lea qui chatouillait son clitoris. Prise de convulsion, elle gémissait sans discontinuer. Sa gorge brûlait tout comme le reste de son corps.

− Tu aimes quand je te fais ça ? demanda-t'il sans cesser de stimuler le bout de chair très sensible.

− Aaaaah, plus vite.

− J'ai une meilleure idée.

Il abaissa sa culotte jusqu'à ses chevilles qu'elle débarrassa complètement d'un élan du pied. A présent totalement nue face à lui, il la détailla un peu en se léchant les lèvres. Elle rougit. Jamais encore il n'avait posé ce regard ardent sur elle. Pour le coup, elle se sentait vraiment comme le chaperon rouge prêt à se faire dévorer par le loup. Bien qu'intimidant, elle n'avait juste pas envie de se défendre.

Enfin, Lea plongea sa tête entre ses cuisses. Il embrassa ses aines avant d'écarter sa petite pèche et venir lécher délicieusement le bourgeon sensible. Son sexe était trempé, son vagin vibrait à l'en faire mal. Kairi convulsait. Ses orteils enserraient les draps, tandis que ses doigts griffaient durement son cuir chevelu. Son vagin se contractait désespéramment autour de la langue qui contournait ses petites lèvres. Elle se savait au bord de l'implosion. Les vibrations se rependaient dans ses veines, propageant son extase jusqu'au bout de ses membres. L'ensemble de son corps était conquis par cette sensation électrique, euphorique. Kairi avait l'impression de devenir folle, de prendre le contrôle de sa conscience. Elle cria plus fort que jamais, subjuguée par cette fièvre qui la consumait. Lea ne lui avait pas mentit quand il parlait de l'incendier. Elle en voulait toujours plus. La langue sur son sexe ne lui suffisait plus.

− Lea, je t'en supplie, implora-t 'elle.

Sans crier gare, il pénétra subitement deux de ses doigts dans son antre. Kairi eut un hoquet de stupeur. La surprise décuplait son plaisir. D'instinct, elle appuya son bassin contre ces doigts.

− Tu mouilles beaucoup, dis donc, certifia Lea avec un ton malicieux tout en faisant tournoyer ses doigts dans la cavité humide.

L'intrusion incomplète la rendait à la fois extatique et frustrée. Elle en voulait plus. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré que Lea la pénètre de son membre. Elle qui avait été si anxieuse lors de leurs premiers rapports, il était pourtant évident qu'ils étaient compatibles. Lea ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Lea l'aimait, et cette simple précision suffisait pour qu'elle veuille se lier avec lui.

Le cliquetis d'une ceinture qu'on dénoue l'informa que Lea était en train de retirer son pantalon. Il abandonna quelque temps sa compagne pour finir de se dévêtir intégralement. Kairi se sentait affreusement vide maintenant qu'il avait retiré ses doigts, et elle avait froid. Elle voulait sentir Lea contre elle. Cet homme dégageait une chaleur naturelle, et un charme hors norme. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi il était entouré d'amis. Il n'était certes pas parfait avec sa maladresse et sa tendance à la paresse. Mais il était attentionné et c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Kairi ne détachait pas ses yeux de ce grand corps svelte, à croire qu'il ne mangeait jamais sucreries, et de ce membre dressé qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

− Dépêche-toi, Lea, l'implora-t 'elle encore une fois d'un ton suave.

− Oh Kairi. Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais.

Il la regardait comme une merveille du monde, son corps nu offert à lui. Ils avaient déjà testé diverses positions. Tous deux préféraient se voir pendant l'acte, se fixer, voire même s'embrasser et s'échanger leur souffle. Lea s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et tendit la main à Kairi pour qu'il puisse la guider jusque sur lui. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, comblant enfin son vide avec le phallus qui se faufila dans sa cavité. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle, cette fois satisfaite et comblée. Lea savoura également cette présence chaude autour de sa virilité. Les contractions de l'organe féminin l'enserraient et gâtaient.

− Putain, Kairi.

La jeune fille sourit, satisfaite de son effet. Elle s'entrainait régulièrement à muscler son périnée. Les exercices difficiles en valaient la peine, surtout lorsqu'elle scrutait l'expression extatique de son amant.

− Tu aimes quand je fais ça ? demanda-t-'elle à son oreille, s'amusant un peu avec sa langue sur le lobe.

− Putain, tu es divine Kairi. Aaah oui.

− Je vais commencer à bouger, l'avertit-elle tout en remuant le bassin.

Cette position lui permettait de rythmer la danse. Elle choisissait la vitesse et les mouvements, alternant entre de va-et viens et des cercles. Ses bras passèrent autour du cou de son partenaire qu'elle embrassa langoureusement. Ils échangèrent leur salive qui s'écoula sur leur menton. Lea la saisit par les fesses pour l'aider. A présent, les deux amants pilotaient ensemble leur coït dans une parfaite symbiose.

Kairi ferma les yeux pour savourer ces délicieuses sensations. Le corps bouillant de Lea tout pressé contre elle la chauffa au point qu'elle se crut fiévreuse. De la sueur dévalait sur l'intégralité de sa peau. Cependant, rien n'égalait l'humidité de son entrejambe, qui permettait une parfaite glissade du membre. Kairi s'appuyait de tout son poids pour le faire pénétrer plus loin encore. Elle souhaitait se connecter plus profondément à cet homme qui avait fait d'elle une guerrière, une amante comblée, une femme amoureuse et aimée. Comment pourrait-elle jamais le remercier ?

− Lea… Lea je t'aime, soupira-t 'elle. Je t'aime.

Elle fut coupée par la bouche de Lea qui dévora encore la sienne. L'une de ses grandes mains avait quitté le postérieur de Kairi pour venir s'amuser avec sa poitrine. Les mamelons tendus étaient la cible de son index. Mais la position ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il repoussa donc sa partenaire sur le lit et l'allongea. Cette action le fit sortir de son cocon. Kairi ronchonna. Le froid l'envahit et il vient immédiatement s'allonger tout prés d'elle, la serrant entre ses bras. Kairi aimait ce genre d'étreinte. Dans le giron de Lea, elle se sentait rassurée, revalorisée, adorée.

− Lea, dis-le-moi encore.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa pensée. Immédiatement, elle sentit comme un souffle chaud dans son oreille.

− Je t'aime Kairi.

Elle en pleurait de joie. C'était si bon de l'entendre. Elle ne s'en lassait pas, ne s'en lasserait probablement jamais.

− Je t'aime Lea, répéta-t'elle. S'il te plait, continue.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dos à lui. Lea rapprocha son bassin et rechercha sa place à l'intérieur d'elle. Il la taquina d'abord un peu, faisant tournoyer sa verge à l'entrée de son vagin, la faisant grogner d'inconfort. On est taquin ou on ne l'est pas. Il finit tout de même par la posséder à nouveau. Dans cette position des petites cuillères, il ne pouvait pas l'explorer aussi profondément que plus tôt. Mais la fusion de leurs deux corps collés comme des siamois suffisait à les satisfaire tous les deux. Ils avaient l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un dans ce lit, partisan de leur étreinte.

Lea ne pouvait plus voir son visage, mais cette position lui permettait de couvrir sa nuque de baisers papillons. Souhaitant la satisfaire davantage, il empoigna ses seins menus pour les peloter. Ni trop gros, ni trop petits, une taille suffisante pour ses mains. Il les caressa un peu avant de taquiner à nouveau les mamelons. Il l'entendit gémir, puis ses mains fines recouvrirent les siennes. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant les derniers coups de rein. Lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, Lea se sentit plus vivant que jamais. Son adoration pour la jeune fille contre elle grimpa encore. Vraiment, il ne se serait jamais cru aussi amoureux, aussi euphorique d'être simplement là, allongé nu près d'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens ne dirent rien. Ils gardèrent la position un certain temps. Lea bougea juste un bras pour venir les recouvrir d'un drap. Leurs paupières étaient lourdes après l'acte. Ils avaient juste envie de dormir ensemble, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Kairi avait rarement cette occasion. Depuis six mois, elle n'avait jamais partagé une nuit complète avec son compagnon. Elle se retourna sur la couche, sa peau ne quittant jamais celle de Lea. Elle alla nicher sa tête contre son torse. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de celles de Lea, et ses bras encerclèrent la taille du grand rouquin.

− Je t'aime Lea, dit-elle encore dans un demi-sommeil.

Lea vint déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Cette fille était une bénédiction pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé jusqu'à présent.

− Je suis content que tu sois là, avec moi, dit-il à son tour en fermant les yeux.

Il n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le couple marchait ensemble dans le bois, main dans la main. Kairi jeta un œil à sa montre. Dans ce monde au ciel éternellement crépusculaire, il était difficile d'avoir la notion du temps.

− A quelle heure Riku doit-il venir te récupérer ? demanda Lea qui n'avait pas réellement envie de la laisser partir, pas après une étreindre aussi magique.

− J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger une glace ?

− Bien sûr. Mais avant, pourquoi ne contacterais-tu pas Riku avec le gummiphone pour lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine de venir te chercher aujourd'hui ?

− Comment ça ?

− Tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir ? demanda Lea.

− Non. Juste demain, j'ai entraînement avec Aqua.

− Moi de même, avec Terra. Allons-y ensemble, ça évitera à Riku des allers-retours. Il n'est pas un chauffeur à la base.

− Eh bien… hésita Kairi.

− Viens dormir à la maison ce soir.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui proposait de rester la nuit chez lui. L'idée l'enchantait vraiment. Il y a longtemps qu'elle rêvait de s'endormir et se réveiller entre ses bras, de partager un peu son quotidien. Seulement, son ami pilote ne serait peut-être pas de cet avis. Kairi se demandait si Riku et Sora savaient qu'elle n'était plus vierge.

− Dis-lui que tu dors avec Xion, lui suggéra Lea qui devina son trouble.

Kairi doutait que Riku soit si dupe. Elle ne voudrait manquer cette occasion pour rien au monde, mais demandé comme ça à la dernière minute, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer.

− Je n'ai rien pour me changer.

− Xion pourra te prêter quelques affaires. C'est pratique que vous ayez la même corpulence.

− Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

− C'est eux qui m'ont proposé de t'inviter. Enfin, ils m'ont plutôt obligé. _Kairi ne vient jamais chez nous. T'es sûr que c'est vraiment ta copine ou c'est du mytho ? T'as honte de lui présenter notre logis, c'est ça ? Pas ma faute si Roxas zappe son tour de ménage_, imita grossièrement l'homme de feu avec une voix ridiculement aiguë qui amusa Kairi. Bref, tu as compris qu'ils seraient ravis de te voir chez nous. Et comme ils savaient que tu venais aujourd'hui, ils ont déjà prévu les courses. Isa est un bon cuisinier. Roxas a promis de faire sérieusement le ménage cette fois, et Xion est impatiente de discuter avec toi.

Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que ça donne envie de rester.

− Et puis, reprit Lea en détournant le regard, j'ai vraiment envie que tu restes, que tu dormes avec moi cette nuit.

Kairi sourit, de sa gêne et surtout son aveu. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour la convaincre de rester, quitte à raconter n'importe quel bobard à Riku pour qu'il s'évite le déplacement. Son cœur se remplit d'une douce chaleur. Désormais, elle ne doutait plus des sentiments de Lea. Cet homme de feu l'étincelait, et elle-même sentait flamboyer sa passion pour lui.


End file.
